Sing To Me
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: In Japan, Karakura City is home to some of the most famous Jpop acts, including Asia's current number one music group; The Shinigami. But when auditions for a new girl group arise, will Orihime and her sisters be able to show the world what they've got? Ichihime and others. Original story/plot "Kpop Sensations" adopted from strawberry-hime3.
1. The Shinigami

**AN: Hi! Angel here! So this story is actually adopted from ****strawberry-hime3**** because she had been locked out of her account a while back and she couldn't get back in and she got real busy so she said I could adopt her stories if I wanted.**

**I really loved the idea around this fic and I do enjoy Kpop so I've sort of borrowed the plot and rewrote parts and hopefully I do berry's idea some justice. She actually wrote this and I read this when we were a little younger. So now that I'm a little older hopefully the actual plot and the writing will be a bit more mature (maybe?). **

**So this is set in Korea, and I noticed how hard it must have been to clash the cultures because Bleach is a Japanese manga/anime, meaning the characters' names and their group names would be hard to work with because they are Japanese names and I just feel it's really awkward to write all these Japanese characters into another Asian culture. **

**Also I found that the actual story, since it uses an actual place, might come off as a little bit harsh in terms of the description of Seoul City, so not wanting to be disrespectful those are some of the parts I'm going to change.**

**Also I've rewritten some characters because I felt that some were a little OOC, especially Renji. But I'm not insulting berry, though. I learned a lot from her writing because she always had a great way of capturing characters. Also, to anyone who read the original story, the grammar is waaaaaay better. **

**But all problems aside, it's a new year and I really don't know why I'm starting this since I already have three stories that I'm working on, so updates will happen whenever I can write, but hopefully I can get a substantial amount chapters that are past the first four original chapters that I've edited.**

**(Sorry if there are any remaining mistakes!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, neither do I own the original concept or starting chapters of this fic.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EDIT #1: I COULDN'T DO IT! I tried to keep writing this set in Korea but it was waaaaaay to awkward, so it will be set in Japan, but I will be using and referencing Kpop songs as well as a few Jpop one as well, I though it would be easier this way. Sorry for all the confusion!<strong>

* * *

><p>Karakura was a city located right in the centre of Japan, was an over populated and over polluted place, but the people were as hardworking and happy as anyone else in the world. You can see happy children on their way to school and men and women working hard to support their families, no one was left behind. Many were poor, but they learned to live and thrive on what they had, always supporting each other.<p>

But Karakura had more to it than that, it was the home to many famous faces that were recognised all through out Asia and the world. It was the location of many famous Japanese record labels and talent agencies. One talent agency in particular; Seireitei Entertainment, home to many famous Jpop stars including the utterly famous boy band - the Shinigami.

Lead by the strikingly handsome, nineteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of one of Japan's most successful doctors, Isshin Kurosaki. His looks, strange yet alluring bright orange hair and strong vocals made him one of the most desired men by teen girls everywhere. The only times he ever really smiled was during a photo shoot; even then they liked to picture him with a more serious expression.

Next to him was nineteen-year-old Renji Abarai and he was known to do it all. He sung, danced and rapped. His blood red hair and tattooed body gave him a "bad boy" persona, he had been caught by the paparazzi in drunken stupors and was also known to be a playboy, but there were hardly scandals with him that involved women.

Then there was the foreigner; Sado Yasutora. Also known as "Chad", Chad moved to Japan from Mexico when he was ten and quickly became best friends with Ichigo. He also happened to be the group's tallest member at 6 foot 5. He had a tall, dark and _silent_ aura about him, and he didn't sing as much as the others but he was an amazing dancer. He knew many dances and routines from ballroom to more modern dances and was known to choreograph most of the group's routines.

Next in the group of five was Uryuu Ishida, eighteen year old son of another leading doctor-Ryuuken Ishida. Originally, he never wanted to join the Shinigami even when he had amazing talent as a singer, but for some reason joined a few months later just when Seireitei Entertainment started to look for a replacement. Also, very interesting fact was that once he did join he also became head costume designer for their musical group and also designed clothes for many other artists and groups. He even had his own line of evening wear and modern wear for males and females. His brand 'Quincy' was recognised all over the world.

And lastly, the youngest member at seventeen was the boy genius Toshiro Hitsugaya. Was known for his cold attitude towards everyone combined with a shock of white hair and piercing teal eyes, he was nick named _The Ice Prince__**.**_ He was always in a grumpy mood, never smiled and was always scowling (more than Ichigo). But behind his cold exterior there was a genius. He had an IQ of 156, a prodigy, he excelled through school, and he skipped three grades ahead. He studied music under his adoptive father, Jushiro Ukitake; who was a talent agent working for SE. He had Toshiro audition for the group and was immediately accepted.

The Shinigami were Japans's hottest group that were adored all over the world. They had won numerous music awards and had even been offered spots in up coming movies. But little did they know, that another Jpop sensation was headed their way.


	2. Sisters

**AN: Well it's almost one in the morning and here I am uploading fic chapters. So this is chapter two and I just wanted to point out that in the original story there were four chapters and each was like four thousand words long, and though that's not a bad thing, I think writing shorter chapters helps avoid writers block. Also I read the reviews from Kpop Sensations and picked up on the stuff that readers commented on and said that needed fixing, so hopefully this story will be better and easier to read. **

**Also, just reminder that this is a music based fic, so there will be singing, but I know that chunks of lyrics can get annoying so I'm just going to have to get creative. Their will be english versions of many Kpop songs from artists including Girl's Generation, TVXQ, Shinee, Miss A, Taeyang and some others, but I'm not quite sure at this point. **

**So this is the newly edited version of the second third of the first chapter that it now the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of it's characters, the original concept and starting chapters of this fic, or any of the songs I will use in the future. **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT #2: Again, I had to alter this chapter slightly, but the plot is still the same.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm hoooome!" Rangiku sang as she entered her home.<p>

"Onee-chan! Welcome home!" Chimed a young girl of eighteen as she turned from her seat on the living room couch. She was a beautiful girl, with long auburn hair and sparking grey eyes. She smiled at the older woman, a smile that Rangiku knew out shined the sun.

"Thank you Orihime! How's my darling sister doing? How was school?" Rangiku questioned as she slung her handbag from her shoulder to a near by chair. Rangiku Matsumoto was Orihime's older sister by six years. Both women were considered beautiful, but had their differences.

Rangiku's hair was wavy and was a light strawberry blond rather than an auburn. Her features were sharper and skin tanner while her sister had a paler complexion and softer features. Rangiku had blue eyes. Orihime had grey. One thing they did have in common appearance wise were their busts. Both their chest being quite large, though the older sister's was considered larger, but that came with age.

"Oh, great actually! There was choir practice during lunch. How was work at the boutique?" Orihime asked as her sister sat down on the couch and glanced at the television program she was watching.

"Oh, it was so tiring! There were _so_ many customers, they just kept coming in! They all wanted the new arrivals, Uryuu Ishida's new line came in." Rangiku explained.

Rangiku worked at a high end boutique in a shopping mall in the heart of the city. She was one of shop hands. She was one of the most helpful because of her amazing and spontaneous opinions on fashion. Rangiku always had a thing for clothes, and working at this boutique, even though it was only a small job, it was like a dream come true.

"The whole shop was crowded, so many girls wanted his newest set of dresses and coats, and we sold so much clothes that we ran out of stock! But I have to say, that kid's a genius!" Rangiku laughed.

"He is! And he's so lucky; he's part of the Shinigami! They're so popular; they must be treated like royalty! To be a Jpop sensation, that'd be awesome, don't you think Onee-chan?"

The strawberry blonde smiled as she listened to sister go on about what it would be like to be a singer. Orihime had always wanted to be a singer, ever since they were little. Before their mother died, she would sing to them every night before they went to bed, and when they got a little older, they all sang together. Orihime had also joined the school choir and became one of its star performers, even though they hardly performed for any other group other than the school students.

At that moment, Rangiku felt something soft and furry rub against her leg. She looked down to see a small cat, with fur as grey as ash and big, innocent black eyes.

"Haineko! How is my favorite little kitty cat?" Rangiku giggled. She picked the cat of the floor and rubbed her cheek against hers, making her purr with glee.

"We're home!" A familiar voice said from the front door. Rangiku put her cat down and ignored the fact that she hissed in displeasure at the lack of attention and turned around and strutted out of the room with her tail up in the air.

"Tatsuki-chan! Nanao-nee! You're back!" Orihime said happily and flashed her signature smile.

Walking into the flat was a teen Orihime's age, she had cropped indigo hair and deep hazel eyes, wearing and sports jersey and ripped shorts, next to her was another woman Rangiku's age with long raven hair that was neatly tied into a bun at the top of her head and flat bangs on the right side of her head. She also wore a pair of oval shaped glasses and a simple office outfit.

A couple years back, Orihime and Rangiku's mother died, Rangiku was only sixteen. They had an aunt in America that sent them money often, though it wasn't much, but didn't want to take custody of them. It forced the elder sister to provide for her and her little sister, finding different jobs to pay off rent.

A year later, they found Tatsuki. She was an aggressive young foster girl that ran away from what ever home she was sent to and slept in the streets; stealing any food she could get her hands on. They took her in and paid for her to go to school with herself and Orihime, and Tatsuki and Orihime's relationship progressed to the point where they could trust each other completely. They became best friends. They had become sisters.

That same year they found Nanao. She was a girl from the other side country who came from a poor family that couldn't afford to send her to university. She wanted to study law, but despite her high level of intelligence, because of her background landing a scholarship wasn't possible. She traveled to Karakura in search of work and needed a place to stay, so they humbly accepted her into their home. As Tatsuki and Orihime did, Rangiku and Nanao became best friends, though their definition of friendship was Rangiku goofing off and Nanao having to drag her out of what ever mess she made.

"How was work at the office?" Rangiku asked Nanao.

"It was fine," She replied vaguely and pushed up the he glasses.

"Aw! Your so boring Nanao!" The busty woman whined with a pout.

Nanao Ise worked at the famous advertising company far into the city, she worked as a secretary for the their young CEO, Byakuya Kuchiku. At twenty-four years old he inherited the job from his late grandfather. Being a secretary wasn't a glamorous job or one Nanao wanted, but it paid well.

"Oh c'mon Nanao! You don't have anything to tell? It's hard to believe, especially when your boss is the Byakuya Kuchiki." Rangiku stated.

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kuchiki is my superior, so?"

"Well have you seen him!? He's gorgeous! And not to mention super rich and powerful! You have to have something juicy on him, you're his secretary, he trusts you with everything!" The older women started to argue, Tatsuki just rolled her eyes.

"So Tatsuki-chan, how was karate training?" Orihime asked as her friend slumped onto the couch.

"It was alright, accept this one dude wouldn't get off my back 'cause I kicked his ass last lesson."

Orihime looked at her friend with worried eyes. "What did you do?"

"Easy, broke his nose." Orihime looked at her with pure shock. Tatsuki laughed.

"I'm just messing with you! I didn't really break his nose."

Orihime sighed. "But you beat him up anyway?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "Not really, but during our drills, I kinda tripped him and he completely face planted into the floor." She scratched the back of her head with mischievous smirk.

_Good old Tatsuki-chan_, Orihime thought.

"Ok girls! How 'bout we all go out for dinner?" Rangiku suggested, all the girls cheered in agreement (even Nanao), grabbed their things and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Tatsuki-chaaan! Why did you have to hit the waiter?" Orihime cried as they all entered the apartment.<p>

"The bastard kept looking at you and Rangiku's tits, and I swear he spilled that glass on purpose so he could look down your shirt." Tatsuki griped.

"At least she did it after we ate or we would have been kicked out with hungry stomachs." Nanao pointed out.

"Don't worry Orihime, I noticed it too and I would've punched that perv myself if Tats hadn't." Rangiku said with an added forward fist pump.

"I g-guess, but please don't be so rash Tatsuki, I don't want to see my best friend arrested. I don't want anything to happen to you." Orihime said softly as the rest of her family looked over wit sad smiles. The three other sisters shared a look before they went over to her with hugs and whispered words of comfort.

Orihime loved all her sisters dearly and they loved her back just the same, she was always fearful that they would be separated. She was such a sweet, honest girl, she deserved more than they could give her, and they all knew it.

"Ok ok, no more mushy stuff, lets watch some TV! I hear they're having an interview with the Shinigami on channel twelve-" Rangiku was interrupted when her little sister bolted to the television and turned it to channel twelve.

"AH! You were right Onee-chan! They're doing an interview with the Shinigami!" Orihime squealed and bounced up and down on the couch. All of Orihime's family knew how much she loved the boy band and sat down to watch.

Orihime stared at the screen as a man talked to the members of the boy band on their new album. The girl seemed to stare dreamily at the band's leader, Ichigo Kurosaki. Rangiku noticed.

"Ooh! Looks like someone was a crush!" She crooned and caused Orihime to blush in surprise.

"C-crush? What are you talking about?" Ori stuttered. They all looked at her.

"Aw, c'mon Hime! I can see how you look at the Kurosaki boy, you've got a superstar crush!" Rangiku giggled. Nanao rolled her eyes and Tatsuki seem to get a annoyed.

"How can you even like him? Let alone his music? Him and his "Band mates" probably can't even sing. Seireitei always go for the looks and not the voice, and not only that, they have Seireitei steal songs for them! They are all just a bunch of pretty faces with altered voices." Tatsuki glared at the band being interviewed. Nanao and Rangiku looked at her then to Orihime, then back to Tatsuki. It looked like Ori was about to cry.

"Tatsuki! Why did you?-"

"It's alright Ranny. Tatsuki is right, but doesn't mean I still can't like them. Even if their voices are fake, doesn't mean they still aren't talented. They're all amazing dancers, especially Chad. Uryuu designs amazing clothes, Toshiro is so smart, Ichigo is great leader, and Renji . . . well he's just Renji." Ori smiled as they all gaped at her little speech.

She continued. "I look up to them and respect them greatly because they're so successful. Everyone loves them, that's the part I love and hate. Someday, I want to be successful, I want to succeed. But doing it in my own way, so people that I'm not as ditzy and dumb as they think I am." They kept staring.

"And plus, they're so handsome! I don't mind having them plastered on my wall at all!" Orihime laughed, a delicious sound that made the rest all join in.

"Orihime I'm sorry . . ." Her friend apologised. Orihime just shook her head.

"Don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, you just told us what your opinion, is there a law against that?"

"If it was I think Tats would get a life sentence." Rangiku grinned as the tomboy scowled at her. Nanao was about to speak when studio crowds from the television began screamed. The Shinigami left the stage, waving at the adoring crowd.

**"****Now for a real treat, we'll be speaking with the new president of Seireitei Entertainment; Kisuke Urahara!"**


	3. A Chance

**AN: So I actually contemplated just setting the actually story in Japan so it would be easier to write but the story isn't really mine even though I'm allowed to do what I please with, so hope you guys are alright with dealing with that. **

**So this chapter has been edited, though I bet there will be a few mistakes, but the overall chapter hasn't changed much. **

**Also just another side note is that the original story was rated M, this story is just rated T****, though there be might be a few high T moments and implied M moments.**

**_And to any old reviewers who received my message and came to check the story, thank you!_ **

**Please R&R! **

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT #3: To anyone who didn't read the last edit notes or the new summary, this will be set in Japan. It was waaay too awkward trying to write it set in Korea, and I know a little bit more about Japanese culture than Korean culture so hope this might make the story a little easier to enjoy for you to read and me to right.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of its characters or any of the songs and covers that I will be using through out this story.**

* * *

><p><em>At the studio . . .<em>

The crowd went wild as a man in an old suit, with shaggy blonde and a lazy smile walked onto the stage and waved politely at the crowd. He sat down across from the host shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to have here on tonight's show," Said the presenter with a wide grin.

"The pleasure is all mine," Replied Kisuke, his voice as calm and laid-back as his look.

"Okay, so tonight we are going to talk about some pretty hardcore stuff, but firstly, how is it being the new president of one of Asia's leading record labels?"

"Oh, well it is tiring, but we get the job done. I have only been president for three weeks, and I'm already having a hard time keeping up with everything. But I do my best. We want to bring you some of the best actors, dancers and musicians of this generation and we intend to keep doing so." The studio audience cheered louder than before.

"We do hope so, now on with that. Everybody knows that your company has previously, "bought the rights" to many songs. AKA: Stealing many songs from other artists, translating them into Japanese and then making them into hits. What are you feelings on this?" The crowd murmured in agreement.

"Absolutely out raged! I am disgraced by Seireitei's scumbags for lawyers would go stealing songs so that we don't have to use the thing we call as our "Brain" to come up with our own songs. At this moment we are searching for new song writers that willing to join us at Seireitei and write songs for our stars." The audience stayed silent for a moment, then screeched in excitement. They all seemed to like this new president.

"Wow, that's takes a lot of courage to admit to the label's faults, speaking about faults, we have heard many stories that Seireitei works their stars too hard, never giving them breaks. We've heard that some girls go as far as get plastic surgery to meet the label's demands about image."

"Ah yes. I have thought about this too. I have given many of our talent some space, giving them days off every now and again, we still take our practice very seriously, but most of our stars are only teens and young adults in their early twenties. They need their space, we don't want to pressure them to be perfect." As they talked on, five pairs of eyes were watching him from backstage.

"Man, he's doing pretty well." A man with tattooed eyebrows commented.

"This isn't his first interview, Renji." Ichigo said with a frown.

"Yes, but this is the first one on live TV." Uryuu stated and pushed up his designer glasses.

"At least he isn't making a fool of himself, Seireitei has a bad enough reputation already." Toshiro sighed, Sado nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but the crowd seem to like him, and the ladies still love us." Abarai chuckled. The rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"If you mean love as in crazy fans chasing us every where we go, and stalkers trying to get a lock of our hair or our used razors, yeah, they _love _us alright." Ichigo said, voiced laced with sarcasm.

"C'mon Ichi! You know you love it! The adrenalin that runs through your veins as we hide for our lives, the blood that pumps in our ears and drowns out the screams of the girls that we're runnin' away from. It's the only excitement we can get!" Renji whined.

The rest of The Shinigami stared. "What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing Renji. It's just what you said, it was almost . . . poetic." Toshiro said in his monotone voice.

Renji gave them smug smile. "I have my moments."

"Only if you had these "moments" of yours more often, you wouldn't be labeled as the dumbest person in this group." Ishida mumbled.

"Hey! Leave it alone dude! At least I can get a girl! You can't ever get a decent date!" Uryuu glared daggers at him, Renji swore that those eyes looked into his very soul.

"Abarai, have you even considered that I don't flirt or go out with any girls because I don't want to? There is a reason; I don't want to fall for a woman." The boys looked at him with confused looks, Toshiro not really caring.

"All those girls out there, they won't like us for us, they want us for our looks, our fame, our money. If we ever tried to love a woman, to have her on our arm and by our side, we'd look like trophies that that girl proudly owned. She would look down on the jealous others and say, "He's mine". They'd probably never really love us, even if they said they did, I'm sure we're smart enough to se through their fake smiles. I don't want that kind of relationship, do you?"

All their expressions changed, the looked t him with solemn looks, Toshiro (even though it looked like wasn't listening) kept his face plain, bored. But there was still hint of agreement in his look.

Renji frowned. "Man, sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Save it, Abarai. I was only stating the truth." The designer said sternly, pushing up his rectangular spectacles.

They looked back to stage, Ishida's words still lingering in some of their heads, when they were surprised to see Urahara get up from his seat ten minutes before the show was over; did they finish early? Then the new president faced the crowd and said loudly-

"Ok, to end the show I wanted to give you all, well, mainly all you young women out there a special invitation!" The spectators started to murmur in confusion.

"What is he saying!? This isn't part of the show!" An assistant fumed, flipping through his clipboard to see if he had missed something.

"Calm yourself, let's see what he has to say." The director said and muttered into his headset and told the guys in the front to use the centre cameras to get close up of Urahara.

"If you go to Seireitei's official site, you will see that we have put up ads for auditions for a new girl group." Kisuke continued. The public's chatter grew louder at the news.

"New girl group? We were not informed of this." Toshiro snarled.

"I think we're about to be "informed" right now." Ichigo said, scowling towards the stage.

"And these are not your average auditions. If you are a young woman, sixteen and over, and you have talent in singing or dancing, e-mail us a film your self performing to the best of your abilities."

"We want a small group of nine; we have already three girls from multiple agencies and need six more. We'll be taking about 20 girls we think are the best fitted for the group and have them re-audition at Seireitei Head Quarters. This special audition will be open for four weeks, and four weeks only, if you don't send your video in by the Friday of the fourth week, which is the 8th of April, your video won't be judged."

"I know policies saw that a if you are seventeen and over one is counted as being 'too old to audition' or look to be recruited by our agency, but they're not laws, so who cares? Not me. We want girls with natural talent and good attitudes. So I wish you all the best of luck and I hope all you talented girls out there give it a try." Kisuke finished his surprise speech to hear the horde in front of him get up and cheer his name.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared ant the television screen for what seemed like hours, as if she had been waiting for something else to happen. The rest of her family got worried when three minutes passed and she still remained silent.<p>

Rangiku started. "Hime-"

"AHHHHH!" Orihime squealed and bounced on top of her biological sister and shook her in a happy fit. "Onee-chan! Did you hear that? A new girl group! And they want girls who are sixteen and over! I have a chance!" Orihime cried and continued to shake Rangiku.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki and Nanao shouted and caught her attention. She stopped her actions and released Rangiku, who looked like she was about to puke.

"Huh?"

"Are you absolutely sure about auditioning?" Tatsuki said unsurely, Nanao nodded.

"Yes, are you sure about that? I mean, I know you're amazing singer, Rangiku too, but, I know it might seem selfish, but we don't want to see your dreams crushed. And if you do get in . . . We won't be able to see as much, probably not at all, we'd miss you." Nanao said, not noticing the lone tear that fell from her eye. Orihime grabbed Nanao in a bear hug and squeezed her tight, silent tears falling from her eyes as well. Tatsuki and Rangiku sped over and joined the hug.

"But . . ." Nanao trailed off as they released each other. Nanao grabbed Ori's hands and held them in her own. "If being a performer is your true dream, then you should chase it, do what ever you want, it's your life, don't let us hold you back." The secretary said and smiled. Orihime looked over to her best friend, she smiled and nodded in agreement, and Rangiku had her hand on her chin, in deep thought.

"Well . . . If you're auditioning, then I am too!"

"WHAT!?" The other girls exclaimed, Orihime almost fell off the side of the couch.

"Oh don't sound do surprised. I have pretty good vocals too you know! Nanao even said so! There's no harm in auditioning as well, right?" Rangiku stated in her bubbly voice.

Orihime jumped up and down in another little happy fit. "Onee-chan! That's wonderful! Now that I think about it, you guys should audition too!" Orihime clapped her hands and smiled at her adoptive sisters that looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Aw c'mon guys! Orihime's right, you should audition. Tatsuki, you got moves, I haven't seen a girl who can dance like you!"

Tatsuki blushed (which was a rare sight) at Rangiku's compliment. It was true; Tatsuki was a great dancer. She picked it up in her spare time, mainly hip-hop and break dancing, the type of dancing she saw when she was on the streets. She put her personality into her dancing, having some of her moves looked like high kicks and punches, expressing her love for martial arts.

"And Nanao! Don't deny that you have a great voice or that you don't love karaoke!" Rangiku laughed as Nanao's face turned red and see looked away. The rest of the girls laughed as well.

"Ok, ok, what the heck, I'll do the damn audition, not like I have a chance anyway." Tatsuki shrugged, Orihime's eyes grew big with excitement.

Nanao nodded along. "I guess I'll do it too-"

"AHHH!" Orihime squealed as she tackle her sisters. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Orihime screeched.

"O-ok, but remember we're doing this for you . . ." Tatsuki didn't finished for her breath was being squeezed out of her lungs by her best friend.

* * *

><p>"New girl group? How come you didn't tell us?" Ichigo said as they returned from the studio back to Seiretei HQ.<p>

"It was a surprise, so I had to keep it form everyone until it was the right time, that also means you." The president stated as he sat down it a large leather chair behind his desk in his office.

"Yeah yeah, but one thing I'm curious about, you said that you already have three girls for the group, who are they?" Toshiro said in his monotone voice. The other members nodded in agreement; who were these girls anyway?

"Ah yes, you'll be meeting them now, actually. You may come in girls!" Urahara called and the door clicked open. The boy's eyes widened slightly as three raven haired girls walked into the room.


End file.
